Chapter nine
I awake, with a gasp in a room with walls of white marble. "Welcome back." The Creator says, drawing my attention to him. "How long was I out?" I ask, in concern. I notice my armor in the corner of the room. "Two days, It took that long for me to put you back together." He informs me. "I couldn't restore your genitalia completely, your now two inches long and one inch thick." I look in panic and see mini-me isn't actually mini. "That's not funny!" I say, making him laugh. "I had too! You human males obsess over penis size!" He says, before laughing again. "How did the battle go?" I ask, wanting a topic change. "Zero casualties on our side, one on theirs. Great work, by the way. Your magic also grew by an obscene amount, it nearly doubled. Though I have some bad news." He says, to my concern. "If you try absorbing another deities magic like that, you may cease to exist; especially, if you try absorbing a destruction deities power." "I didn't know that. I had trouble absorbing the magic of one. I just assumed it was Death resisting." "He did, but you overwhelmed him. Godly magic is our life-blood and you absorbed it all. Your body has mutated it, into your own unique variant of godly magic. This has enhanced your durability, strength, and natural healing enough that you can now safely fight Destruction. Though you should exercise caution." "Great! When do we go into battle?" I ask, wanting revenge. "As soon as you get out of bed." The Creator informs me. I quickly get out of bed. "Now, how do I get my armor on? You formed it on me last time and one the enemies teleported it off me." "You can teleport it onto yourself. That's how it's done." He informs me. I walk to my armor and begin teleporting it on a piece by piece. "Now I can dress again," I say, mocking myself. "Yes, I know. You're a big boy now, again." The Creator says, in amusement. "As a reward, you can suffer extreme pain in battle. No need to thank me, Hadrian." He says, before teleporting us to the throne room. "Children, we're leaving!" He says, making me laugh and annoying his children. The palace fades from view and I'm suddenly looking at our enemies planet from space, our enemies waiting on us. "Remember to exercise caution, Hadrian. Just don't hold anything back." The Creator says, as advice. I assume he means what he just said, so I'll obey. Surely, he knows my tendency to behave like a nutter. This is gonna be so much fun! The battle begins and Destruction targets me again. No holding back! When he nears me, I punch him with my full non-enhanced strength and break his jaw. I keep up the attack, not giving him a chance to recover. I alternate my targets on his body to keep him guessing and unable to counter-attack. I quickly draw my sword and behead him. I've killed two deities now. I join the other deities in fighting the previous Destruction. I announce my presence, by cutting off his arm. The pain distracts him enough for the others to deal greater damage. Unfortunately, the previous Death is coming to aid him. By the time he is near us; Destruction is slain. "Honestly. Why don't you just surrender and hope for mercy?" I ask, in annoyance. Death, and, who I presume to be magic, look very tempted. "Attack them!" The Anti-God orders. I briefly enhance my already godly strength and punch Death in the face; knocking him out. Creation quickly wraps him in chains, while I prepare to strike with my sword. "No! We're taking them prisoner!" Creation yells and I stay my blade. Now, it's only magic left. And she's strangely not attacking. "Now!" The Creator calls out. Everyone, including Magic attacks his opponent. I join them despite my confusion at Magic's surprise defection. I quickly realize our attacks are ineffective. She's beyond magic itself. Thankfully the creator's attack are injuring her. She knocks us back. "Restrain her, so Magic and I can seal her!" The Creator orders. Creation quickly creates chains on her limbs and we each grab one. The Creator and Magic begin a chant in an unknown language. Her strength is incredible, we're all struggling to hold her. I enhance my strength with my magic and that helps, it makes it bearable at least. Life, who's tired of creating objects to damage and restrain enemies is shaken loose. I quickly use my telekinesis and pull the chain to me. I grab the other chain and take on her burden. I feel my muscles begin to tear, but my healing restores it. Minutes later, they finish the chant and she is enveloped in light and disappears. Everyone cheers and crowds around the Creator. I didn't even get a chance to act like a nutter. "Hadrian." The Creator says, getting my attention. "You seem to be surprised, by Magic siding with me." "Yes. Was she a spy or did she suddenly defect?" I ask, for clarification. "She was a spy the whole time." He says, in amusement. "She would never betray me if she did; she could have won the war easily. She could have absorbed everyone's magic into herself. Without risking the self-destruction, that could happen to you." "Why didn't you just have her do that to the enemy, instead of spying?" I ask, in confusion. "I foresaw she could have hurt herself severely. Instead, I used the strategy where we all get bumps and bruises." "I had every bone in my body broken and was eaten alive." I deadpan, with obvious annoyance. Surprisingly. I'm not very angry. "Uh. That was character building and I put you back together." The Creator says, to everyone's amusement. Is my eye twitching? It feels like it's twitching. "Can I go home now?" I ask. I really wanna punch him. "Sure..." The Creator says, before teleporting me away. I arrive back in my living room, right in front of my wives and Sirius. "How'd it go, Harry?" Sirius asks, admiring my armor. "I killed two deities, helped kill another. I had every bone in my body was broken and watched myself get eaten alive, by demons. Before I passed out: I watched my genitalia get ripped off." I say, to their shock. "Thankfully the Creator put me back together. It took him two days, to do so." "So you're exactly the same as before your mauling?" Bella asks, in concern; eyeing my groin. Wonderful! She's only concerned, that I won't be able to pleasure her. "Yes, Bella," I say, in exasperation; to the relief of all my wives. "I did nearly double my power, though," I say. "Damn, Harry. How powerful can you get?" Sirius asks, jokingly. "I'll let you know when I reach my limit," I say, in amusement. "So I've only been gone a few days?" I ask for clarity. "Yeah," Sirius says. "Great! I didn't miss the elections. I need to become Minister to further my plans." I say and they nod in understanding. I haven't told them the details of the plan, but it will grant magical-kind a better future. "Well, in one month I should become Minister for Magic. Assuming, of course, I don't anger my supporters." "You could anger them and still win, Harry. People worship you!" Sirius says, in amusement, which we all seem to share. "That's good news."